


She wants Revenge

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Revenge, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: After getting swept up in the charm of Edward Cullen, Hermione finds out she was nothing more than a plaything. After meeting her new friend maybe they can help her with what she wants.





	She wants Revenge

Hermione sat in a small cafe just inside Volterra, Italy as angry tears rolled down her face. Her nails clicked across the table as her thoughts ran wild. He had told her he had feelings for her, but the minute his precious Bella had been spoken of, he ran. She now felt stupid for falling for his silk-wrapped words, soft gentle touch, and the feel of being in his arms.

She scoffed, glaring around the square. For once, Hermione wished she could have some sort of revenge against Edward Cullen. Hermione couldn't blame the girl, Bella. She didn't know that the love of her life had left her for her "protection," only to end up falling straight into bed with the first girl that caught his attention.

"Miss, would you like another pomegranate martini?" The waitress asked, coming back over to Hermione's table.

Hermione glanced up to the waitress, giving her a forced smile, "Yes, please."

"Be back with it in a moment," she replied, grabbing the two empty martini glasses from the table.

Hermione's smile instantly fell back into a grimace. She glanced up as the sun began to disappear from sight. She knew it was never safe to be in Volterra alone after sunset.

_ "I'll protect you. I'm falling for you." _

Hermione snorted, hearing Edward's voice speaking in her mind; tears once again rolled down her face.

"He's not worth the tears, Miss," the waitress whispered as she set the martini down in front of Hermione.

Hermione nodded, wiping the tears away as the waitress went back to doing her job.

"Edward Cullen's not worth the tears," Hermione whispered, taking a drink. The sound of someone sitting down in the chair across from her made her pause before looking up.

"For someone so young," the man spoke as his dull red eyes bore into hers, "You have so much pain sitting in your eyes."

"And you look like a vampire," Hermione whispered carefully before taking another sip. Her eyes met his once again, looking over the rim of the glass.

"It makes me wonder how you know such a thing," he replied curiously with a hint of anger in his words.

Hermione chuckled, sitting the glass down. "Which answer would you like? The one where I tell you your dull red eyes give me the instant answer? Or the one where I stupidly let myself fall for a vampire? Or-"

Hermione paused slightly, seeing the anger cross the vampire’s face. She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her own face as she noticed the Volturi amulet around the man's neck. "Or the fact I am a witch, and I know quite a lot. I am also sure you are aware of the treaty between the Wizarding world and the Volturi."

The vampire's face changed as if impressed by her courage.

"Two of those are truly interesting to me," he replied with a smile. 

"But I wouldn't be sure about the treaty seeing as how your world has fallen apart after your war?"

"True," Hermione nodded, leaning back in her chair. 

"Then why not kill me right now?"

The man shook his finger at her with a smirk. "You're the second reason. The vampire you loved and why you whispered the name, Edward Cullen, interests me." 

He leaned forward, threading his fingers together. They both decided not to mention the fact that there were people around them.

Hermione sighed, "Now that's only a conversation for friends. Sir, you and I are not even acquainted, let alone know one another's names."

"Demetri," he replied instantly.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced herself before finishing off her drink. 

"Now, we're friends."

"Good. Now, about Edward Cullen."

"What about him?"

"Besides you drinking away your feelings of him? He had to have done something to you," Demetri noted.

"He has a way with words, they’re like-” she paused. “like honey. So easy to fall for."

"Fall for?" Demetri asked, intrigued once more.

"Fall for," Hermione repeated. "In love, lust, or sex. Whichever fits your needs? They all happened, take your pick."

"Funny. How long ago would this be?" Demetri questioned. His curiosity normally would have bothered Hermione, but for some reason, she was perfectly calm in his presence.  

"Try three days ago, after a nice summer in Rio."

Demetri started laughing, but it wasn't a mocking laugh- more like a dark knowing laugh.

"Please, share your thoughts." Hermione glared slightly. "The rest of the class would like to know, too."

"Forgive me, please," Demetri spoke, calming himself. "I am not laughing at you, but at the fact that Edward Cullen was just here not long ago, asking to die over his beloved Bella."

"Dramatics," Hermione snorted.

"Just so happens that his precious human saved him from breaking our laws, but you," Demetri paused as he pointed at her, "Certainly add an interesting twist."

"Glad I could be your plot twist," Hermione replied snidely.

Demetri raised a brow at her. "Well, Edward leaves one girl to protect her, but falls into the arms of another, before leaving her for the first. I am sure his Bella knows nothing about you."

"Of that I am sure," Hermione replied as her face darkened. 

"I realized I was a plaything— something to pass the time— the moment he ran out of the door after her."

"She strikes me as a weak girl. Her world probably fell apart when Edward left her. You, on the other hand, want revenge. Do you not?"

"This is the second time I have ever wanted true revenge. Though, with this one, I am not sure how I would do that." Hermione felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up as a devilish smile crossed the vampire's face.

"What would you say if I told you I could help you with your problem?"

"How could you help me?" Hermione questioned. "I thought you were simply waiting for your dinner to leave." She implied that he would drink from her.

"The notion crossed my mind," Demetri replied honestly, shrugging his shoulders. 

"But I have a much better idea. Would you come with me?" Demetri asked as he stood from the table, glancing back down at her warm whiskey brown eyes.

Hermione felt her senses telling her to say no, but the curiosity was overtaking her mind.

"Alright," Hermione agreed, leaving the payment on the table for her ticket.  She stood, following Demetri quietly down the street.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione questioned quietly, glancing at the man at her side.

Demetri smirked. "We're friends, are we not?"

Hermione chuckled at his response. "Have you ever felt heartbroken? Or, used might be a better word."

Hermione waited for the vampire’s anger, but it didn't come.

"Heartbroken? No," Demetri replied. "Used? Yes, but it was of this life."

"Don't go into details," Hermione spoke, holding her hands up as they continued down the street.

"Wasn’t going to, but maybe one day depending on what happens next," Demetri spoke as they turned the corner.

When Hermione glanced up at the building that they were walking to, she gave a small, dry laugh. "Bringing me to the Volturi is your idea?"

"You are in Volterra," Demetri stated, raising a brow at her. Hermione gave him a small glare. "So this is where I once again give you a choice. Let your revenge go and go home, or step through these doors and see what awaits you?"

They stopped on the sidewalk as Hermione pondered her options for a moment.  "If I walk away, I walk away to nothing - even you know the wizarding world is destroyed. I would dwell on the past, and the anger would consume me, making me bitter. In the end, I would become an acrimonious, old person until I die."

"Or?"

"Or-" Hermione continued. "I could have something new, possibly a new life, or be dead."

"And your choice is?" Demetri asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"The same choice as before; let’s go."

Demetri nodded, opening the door and letting Hermione walk in behind him. They silently walked down the corridor to the main hall.  They came to a stop outside of two large ornate, metal doors. Demetri glanced back at her, as he could hear her heart fluttering quickly like a hummingbird’s wings. He chuckled slightly.

"Any advice?" Hermione asked.

"Stay strong," Demetri replied, opening the door to a large chamber.

Hermione glanced in, seeing three black thrones as she walked slowly into the chamber behind Demetri.  She began to fidget slightly, as she saw no one until she turned slightly to her right and saw two men sitting at a table over many large tomes. The older man with long, brown hair didn't acknowledge her entering the room. The younger blond man instantly turned his red eyes to her with a look of pure annoyance.

"I see you have brought a plaything back, Demetri," the blond man spoke, placing his book back on the table.

"No, Lord Caius, I found her in the city. She might be of use to Aro," Demetri replied, slightly dropping his head.

"Me?"

Hermione turned to the voice, seeing a man with long, black hair that was half-tied back. She noticed his skin was pale white also, as his bright red eyes locked onto her.  Hermione needed no introduction to the man- vampire, she was looking at. This was Aro Volturi. A normal person would be trembling with fear before him, but Hermione felt nothing, not even the slightest bit of fear.

"How could you help me?" Aro asked, walking over to her like a cat stalking its prey. "I can hear your heart beating. I wonder how a human could be of use to me?"

Hermione simply held out her hand for him. She knew he held gifts; there had been references to it in the books she had read.

Aro raised a brow at her action before laughing.

"I know of your gifts," Hermione spoke. "Why explain when you can see everything you want to?"

"Just kill her; humans are not to know of us," Caius growled, glaring at the girl.

"I'm surprised you two do not feel it," Marcus chimed in as his eyes looked knowingly at her. "The power rolls off this girl."

"I'm a witch," Hermione stated, holding her head high. She watched the devilish gleam shine in Aro's eyes as he took her hands in his. She watched his eyes flick back and forth as he watched every memory she had before she blocked his sight from one specific memory. Aro paused, looking from their hands to her eyes. He tugged her closer to him.

"My sweet,  _ Strega _ ." Aro smiled as he tucked her hand into the crease of his arm. "I believe we will be able to help one another perfectly. Come talk with us."

"Why? It only gives her a few more moments to live," Caius spoke, sounding very bored with Aro's games.

"I believe he will have much different plans for her," Marcus stated before grabbing another book.

"Of course not. We have a standing agreement with the wizarding world not to kill those of their kind."

"Their world is gone, Aro," Marcus replied. The leaders spoke as Hermione cast a glance to Demetri, who gave her a comforting nod.

"I will uphold that agreement, brother, unless-" Aro paused, glancing at Hermione. "You truly want your revenge against Edward Cullen?"

"Yes," Hermione replied instantly. "After everything I have gone through, for him to treat me how he did is unacceptable."

"It truly is." Aro walked behind her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But what shall you do to get your revenge? That is the true question."

"I would say turn her," Demetri spoke up. "I would do it."

Aro's red eyes cut to Demetri, silencing him instantly. "Would you leave everything behind?" he questioned Hermione.

"Yes, you can’t leave anything behind when you have nothing or no one," Hermione answered sadly, glancing back at him as her brown eyes met his red ones.

"You cannot be serious?" Caius growled. "What use would she be to us?"

"Loyalty, not to mention the fact that I’m a witch. You saw everything I can do," Hermione answered, not letting her eyes leave Aro's. "Let me have my revenge, and I will be yours," she promised quietly.

She saw something flicker in Aro's eyes.

"I daresay you will make nearly my entire guard useless," Aro spoke, running the tip of his finger down her cheek. 

"Leave us," Aro commanded, glancing at the others in the room. They all left the room, Hermione, and Demetri sharing one last glance.

Aro took Hermione’s hand once again, bringing her to the center of the room in front of the thrones. He gave her his full attention.

"I have not turned anyone in a very long time. I do not do it often, but you will be one of those exceptions. I must say that I wanted Edward in the Volturi at one time, but you make him irrelevant, and the human he is toying with irrelevant as well. It makes you even more valuable," Aro spoke, coming closer to her until he was right next to her. Placing a hand on her waist and the other on the side of her neck, he whispered softly in her ear, "This is going to hurt."

Hermione felt his teeth sink into her neck. She screamed out in pain before she slipped into darkness.

Aro pulled back, still holding the girl in his arms. His bright red eyes staring down at her, “You might just be the key to everything.”

<hr>

Two years had passed and she had waited patiently for this moment. Standing at Aro’s side across an open field from the Cullen family. The shock sitting on Edward’s face was priceless to her. His bride’s confusion by her, even better.

“Hermione please, don’t do this. You don’t know who they are.”

Edward’s words reached her ears even from the distance at which he stood.

“I know exactly who they are,” Hermione replied. “Aro turned me, himself. I’ve been with them since you left me broken.”

Hermione watched his wife’s gaze snap from her to her husband’s. 

“I see she doesn’t know.”

“Hermione,” Edward warned.

“Let me spell it out for her,” Hermione spoke up louder making sure every vampire could hear her. 

“When he left you, breaking your heart, he had someone else to heal his heart where he was, before running back to you.”

“So, what you jealous?” She asked.

“Me? I have him as a mate.” Hermione questioned.  

“Trust me I don’t want him like that. I just want to break him.”

“You weren’t like this,” Edward commented.

“You’re not wrong.” Hermione smiled. “I guess becoming a vampire changed me more than I thought it would.”

“You did this to her.” Edward snapped, turning his gaze to Aro.

“She’s my mate, of course I did,” Aro smirked, as his army flooded past him. 

“Take your revenge, my love.”

“With pleasure.”


End file.
